Nether Saber
''' '''The Nether Saber is an ancient beam sword created by Merlin to stop his brother, Nox Decious. After their battle, Merlin deemed the Saber too powerful so he split it's power into three separate objects, The Nether Emblems. When Decious attempted to control the world again, Mario and Co. gathered the emblems to reconstruct the saber because they learned it was the only weapon that could stop him. Wario was the one who merged the emblems together and killed Decious. The Nether Saber has stayed with him ever since. The Nether Saber is so powerful that you are guaranteed to win every battle you use it in, even though it can be knocked out of your hands and temporarily stolen. History Background Merlin created the Nether Saber in order to help him in his fight with his brother Nox Decious. Using it, Merlin won the fight with ease. Season 2 The Nether Saber was created for the sole purpose of destroying Nox Decious. At the end of Season 2, the Stupid Mario gang had to find all of the Nether Emblems in order to create this legendary blade. A shield, a cross and the Nether hilt. After it is constructed, Mario takes it to face Nox Decious, but to no avail, as it is knocked from his hands. After a fight between Mario and Nox Decious, Mario is pinned on the ground, but is saved at the last second by Wario, who uses the Nether Saber to kill Nox Decious. Season 3 Wario attempts to kill Mario with the saber, but it turns off at the last second. After Mario flees, Wario hears a mysterious voice which tells him to see Nilrem, who can help him recharge the saber. It is revealed that the only reason that the saber was able to kill Decious was because it was made from objects that he loved in life. None of the Nether Emblems have any special meaning to Wario, therefore, as long as he had the Truth with him, the saber can not kill him, making him invincible. However, since he knows the Truth could be stolen from him, Wario makes a plan to get the Nether Saber recharged by deliberately dropping it and luring Ash into picking it up. Snake is instructed by Master Miller, who is actually Wario in disguise, that the Nether Saber can be deactivated by placing it in the hole in the middle of Merlin's table, the place it was created. They don't know that this actually recharges it completely before being ambushed by Wario, who retrieves the saber and uses it in the final battle with Mario, Luigi and Waluigi. After the said battle, the now yellow Nether Saber is kept in the possession of Wario, who teams up with Mario, Luigi and his friend Waluigi to defeat the Darkness. The Movie Wario uses the Nether Saber to fight the Darkness in the battlefield in Act II Part 3. In the end, the Darkness almost kills Wario with the Black Widow Blade, but thanks to the Truth Stone, he lives. The Darkness thinksthat Wario died, but Wario, who is still alive, throws the Nether Saber through the Darkness's back. The Darkness supposedly dies. Later, Waluigi tells Wario in Act II Part 6 that the Darkness is still alive because he didn't deliver the Counter Curse, which turns the Darkness human. So, Wario confronts the Darkness one last time in the Battlefield. Wario pins him down, says the Counter Curse, and summons the Nether Saber with the force and delivers the killing blow to the Darkness. It is unknown what happens to The Nether Saber after this, as Wario throws it aside and appears to walk off without it. Season 4 The Nether Saber's only appearance is in Mario's dream in the season opening, and isn't seen since, but it is mentioned by Wario on the season finale. Wario explains to Mona that The Nether Saber's power is connected to Merlin, and that it would not work without Merlin being alive. Wario says that he tests the saber everyday and it works perfectly. Appearance The Nether Saber normally looks like a usual yellow beam sword, as it looked when Merlin wielded it. When Wario first wielded it, it had a blueish gray core, a yellow outline and a faint green glow. By Bloody Confrontations, it had lost the green glow it previously had. When Wario realised he was the second chosen one, the saber reverted back to it's usual appearance.﻿ Trivia *If the Darkness had stabbed Wario with the Nether Saber in Act II Part 3, Wario probably would have died because the Truth Stone can't protect against it. That was the case with Nox Decious. Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie